


From Birth to Death

by thebatmandiaries



Series: fils de chauve-souris [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, a fic about how marilyn and bruce meet in this verse, c.c. being a all around great guy and husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: Marilyn Ordway meets a young Bruce Wayne (fresh from a "break up" with Talia al Ghul) and they have a sort of brief summer romance, only it's not summer and not romantic.





	From Birth to Death

**Author's Note:**

> I felt this fic was kinda lacking details, so I might go back and add more, but for now use your imagination on what they got up too. Also, there is character death in this fic, but I'm sure you all know who it is going to be.

Bruce let out a big sigh. This island was the first place he had come across since leaving the League that he had stayed for more than a night. Alfred had urged him to stay longer to recover, but he needed to get back to Gotham. It had been a week, after all. 

 

So lost in thoughts, he didn’t notice the woman he had crashed into. Her drink had spilled all over him, so the pungent smell of coconut permeated the air. He looked at her, and she raised an eyebrow.

 

“I hope you plan on buying me another drink to replace that one.” She said, gesturing to him. “You should really watch where you are going, mister.”

 

He laughed at the brazen nature of this woman. “I should, shouldn't I?” He looks down at his sticky shirt and then back at her. “Sure, I just need a new shirt, there is no way I can keep wearing this.”

 

“It’s your money, I don’t care what you do with as long as I get my drink.” She winked and started walking away. She turned to Brice with a raised eyebrow. “Aren’t you coming?”

 

* * *

 

Bruce learned a lot of things in the next hour. Apparently, the blonde’s name was Marilyn, she was archeologist, and was recently engaged. 

 

“Was?” He said. 

 

“We had a nasty fight before this trip. We were supposed to go together.” She took a sip of her drink, courtesy of Bruce. “Plans change though.”

 

He thought of Talia.”Yeah, I guess they do it.”

 

“So, Bruce, what brings you here?” She seems her drink down, and turns to look at him. 

 

“Oh.” He looks down at the table. “Bad break up, I guess.” 

 

_ Did it even count as break up if we weren’t really together?  _ He thought to himself. He decided to cut that thought short, and try and focus on the conversation at hand. He turns to her and tried to smile. Judging by the fact Marilyn raised an eyebrow at him, he didn’t succeed. 

 

“So, what do you like to do for fun around here?” He said, diverting the conversation away from the landmine of his “ex.”

 

“Well, why don’t I show you?” She smiled, getting up and leaving. 

 

Bruce quickly paid the tab and followed her. 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week followed suit, and Bruce could admit that Alfred may have been correct when he said he needed a vacation. Sunny beaches usually didn’t hold his allure, unless he was playing the part of Bruce Wayne.

 

Eventually thought the end of the week happened and Marilyn turned to him, packed and ready to leave the room. “I had a talk with my fiancé.” 

 

He noticed the present tense version of the word that she used. “Oh?” 

 

“He agreed to talk to me. I’m heading back tonight. My flight leaves in a few hours. I wanted to let you know.”

 

“Thanks.” He said, turning away from her on the bed. “See you, I guess.”

 

“Bruce.” She said to him, “I am sorry. But we both know we aren’t looking for a relationship.” She took a pause. “Either of us.”

 

He didn’t turn around and she quietly left the hotel. 

 

“Alfred?” He said into the phone. “Schedule me a flight to Gotham tonight, please.”

 

“Of course sir. Heaven forbid you enjoy yourself for once in your life.” Alfred clicked the phone, ending the call. 

 

Bruce got ready to leave.

 

He had Gotham to return to after all.

 

* * *

 

Marilyn looked at the test. Her hand shook as she looked at the plus sign. She felt the tears roll down her face, but squared her shoulders and looked to her husband, who was sitting on the bed. 

 

She opened the door and looked to her husband. 

 

“I have something to tell you.” 

 

He looked up to her, seeing her looking distraught. “Marilyn is something wrong?”

 

“I’m pregnant.” She said to him. “And it isn’t yours.”

 

C.C. looked shocked. “How did this happen?” 

 

“You know that trip I took a while back? After we had that huge fight, and I was sure we weren’t getting back together?” She asked him.

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

 

“I met someone there.” She looked at him. “I understand if you want to leave, this isn’t something you should have to deal with.”

 

C.C. grabbed her hand and smiled gently. “Marilyn, I love you and nothing will change that. Of course I’ll help you raise the baby.”

 

Her heart soared and she knew she could not have picked a better man. “I love you too. So much.” She smiled.

 

“We better start picking out names then.” 

 

She kissed him. “How about we worry about the other things first, hmm.”

 

He laughed. “I always knew you were the smart one.”

 

She laughed at him and swatted his shoulder. “Hush, we have a lot to do before this kid arrives.”

 

She couldn’t have felt more relieved. She really had lucked out in the husband department. This man was far too good for her, for anyone.

 

_ I love you more than you know _ . She thought, as he excitedly talked about all the things they would need for the kid.  _ I really do.  _

 

* * *

 

Nine months flew by. Between doctors appointments, baby showers, and getting the nursery ready, she was exhausted. It had been a long nine months and she was ready to finally have the kid. 

 

As such, she immediately was alerted when the process started. And after many hours, she was finally able to hold her kid. She looked down at him, gurgling and saw a bright flash in the corner of her eye.

 

“C.C.! I look terrible right now, don’t photograph me.” She laughed. 

 

He smiled and pushed her hair to the side of her face. “You always look beautiful and today is no exception.”

 

She smiled at him and he laughed. The nurse came in and gave them the birth certificate to fill out. 

 

As she was filling it out she frowned. “Should I put your name in instead? You are going to be his dad anyway.” 

 

“I think you should put Bruce. At the very least, even if you don’t plan on telling him.”

 

She nodded and wrote the name.

 

_ Father: Bruce Wayne _

 

* * *

 

She sat down at her desk, and sighed. Billy was asleep now and she decided she needed to write this latter, even if she never decided to send it. 

 

Once she was down writing it, she tucked it at the bottom of the box, right on top of a copy of Billy’s birth certificate.  _ It’s better this way _ , she thinks to herself.  _ Billy needs stability and that is what we can give him.  _

 

Weeks later, as she slowly suffocated at the dig site, with the crumbling remains of the room closing around them, looking at her husband terrified. All she can think of in her last moments, is that she should have sent the letter after all. 

 

(Later, when Bruce learns about this from said letter, he will be so angry at himself that he didn't figure it out sooner. He was  _the World's Greatest Detective_ , and he missed this? This huge thing that had the potential to change his life so completely? He will shake his head and slowly put the letter down, preparing a flight to Fawcett City. He, after all, had a duty to attend too.)

  
  



End file.
